Downhole constructions including oil and natural gas wells, CO2 sequestration boreholes, etc. often utilize borehole components or tools that, due to their function, are only required to have limited service lives that are considerably less than the service life of the well. After a component or tool service function is complete, it must be removed or disposed of in order to recover the original size of the fluid pathway for use, including hydrocarbon production, CO2 capture or sequestration, etc. Disposal of components or tools can be accomplished by milling or drilling the component or tool out of the borehole, which is generally a time consuming and expensive operation. The industry is always receptive to new systems, materials, and methods that eliminate removal of a component or tool from a borehole without such milling and drilling operations.